Last Rites
|previous = Firebird |next = Only You }} "Last Rites" is the twenty-first episode of Season Five of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Jerome Schwartz, and directed by Craig Powell. It is the one hundred and ninth episode of the series overall, and premiered on May 8, 2016. Synopsis Emma, David, Regina, Robin and Henry are finally back home in Storybrooke and reunited with Snow, but, unfortunately, they still have to contend with Hades, who continues to deceive Zelena as he lays out his plan to use the all-powerful Olympian Crystal to take over the town. The heroes desperately search for a way to defeat Hades while Hook does the same in the Underworld, looking for those missing storybook pages. Regina and Robin take a more direct approach, which culminates in an epic showdown that will leave our heroes forever changed. Recap Deleted Scenes Family Reunion An extended version of the scene where Zelena talks to Robin Hood and Regina by the pond. After returning from the Underworld, Robin reunites with Little John, who has been looking after Roland. While John is standing nearby, Roland runs up to Robin and jumps into his arms. Roland says "Papa!" and Robin answers "Oh Roland" and spins him around and kisses and hugs him. Roland asks his father about his little sister. "Belle of the Box" Upon entering his shop, Mr. Gold talks to Belle, saying that they are home, and once her father wakes her up from the sleeping curse, no one will ever threaten their child again. "Two Halves" After Hades hangs up the phone, Zelena asks him what Mr. Gold wants, and Hades answers that he thinks he can threaten them. But he remarks that Gold has no idea what's coming and the sooner he finishes making the Olympian Crystal whole again, the sooner he makes their problems disappear. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Emma Caulfield as the Blind Witch *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Liam Garrigan as King Arthur *Greg Germann as Hades *Amy Manson as Merida *Victoria Smurfit as Cruella De Vil *David Hoflin as Zeus *Eric Keenleyside as Moe French Co-Starring *Raphael Alejandro as Roland *Kiefer Bahrich as Sad Eyed Boy *Jason Burkart as Little John *Michael Coleman as Happy *Faustino di Bauda as Walter *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Gabe Khouth as Mr. Clark *Mig Macario as Bashful *Michael P. Northey as Friar Tuck Uncredited *Unknown baby as Robin Hood *Unknown baby as Prince Neal *Yana Oblasova as Diner waitress File:521CustomersSeeArthur.png Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features the Storybrooke Town Hall.File:521Title.png *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on February 25, 2016. Production Notes *The establishing shot of Game of Thorns is stock footage from the shooting of the Season Two episode "The Crocodile", but with a slightly lighter color hue. This can easily be seen from all the plants and flowers surrounding the shop, which are completely identical to the ones seen in "The Crocodile".File:204EnteringShop.png File:521GameOfThorns.png *An exterior shot of the town hallFile:521OnTheBuilding.png is reused for the montage scene where the Black Fairy's curse is broken in the Season Six finale "The Final Battle Part 2".File:622TownHall.png *In the episode script, after Robin says to Regina, "Our future is not written by our past", Regina responds, "So you think... we might... still have a future together?" (script photo) This line is not in the final episode. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Storybrooke events take place after "Our Decay" and before "Only You". ::*There are Christmas trees decorated with Christmas decorations outside the Storybrooke Town Hall,File:521BreakingProtectionSpell.png File:521MarchingTowardEmma.png indicating that the episode takes place around Christmas.Complicating matters is that the Season Six episode "I'll Be Your Mirror" takes place in the autumn (Henry refers to the homecoming dance as "the fall formal", and this tradition usually takes place in late September or early October), but in "I'll be Your Mirror", Belle's pregnancy hasn't even started to show, and Belle became pregnant sometime before her husband and the others left for the Underworld. However, Belle was put under a Sleeping Curse in "Ruby Slippers", which put the pregnancy in stasis, and it was never stated how long she was under it before she was awoken in "The Savior". Note that the Christmas decorations can also be seen in "The Savior" (File:601MyLast.png, File:601MyLast2.png), but since they are seen after Belle is awoken, "The Savior" cannot possibly take place at Christmas, since "I'll Be Your Mirror" takes place in the autumn, and Belle's pregnancy hasn't even started to show yet in this episode. *The Underworld events take place after "Firebird" and 50 years before "Tales From The Underworld: A Knight With Cruella". *The Mount Olympus events take place before "Leaving Storybrooke". Episode Connections *Hades' heart was restarted in "Firebird", and he left the Underworld in the same episode. *King Arthur was imprisoned in "Birth". *Hades tells Arthur that he understands what it's like to be unjustly imprisoned; referring to the story he told Zelena in "Our Decay". *Mary Margaret returned to Storybrooke in "Ruby Slippers". *Walter fell asleep while on watch duty, just like he did in "Snow Falls". *Emma and her family left the Underworld in "Firebird". *Regina gave Robin and Zelena's child to Zelena in "Firebird". *Hook decided to stay behind in the Underworld in "Firebird". *Mary Margaret mentions that Emma and the others helped many people move on from the Underworld. This references Regina's father in "Souls of the Departed", Hercules and Megara in "Labor of Love", and Liam in "The Brothers Jones". Other souls that moved on, after Mary Margaret already left the Underworld, include Cora in "Sisters", and presumably numerous people in "Last Rites" after they received their unfinished businesses from Henry. *Hades' removal of the heroes' names from their gravestones, and his later attempt to trap them in the Underworld permanently occurred in "Last Rites". *Moe was previously abused by Mr. Gold and his cane in "Skin Deep". *Hook alludes to being physically tortured by Hades in his lair, and Arthur finds proof in the form of a cat o' nine tails. Hook's torture took place off-screen in "Labor of Love" and "Devil's Due", although the method used is first revealed in this episode. *Hades removed the pages from the storybook in "Our Decay". *Belle went under a Sleeping Curse in "Ruby Slippers". *Mr. Gold tried true love's kiss on Belle in "Firebird". *Robin and Regina sneak past Zelena's protection spell by using an underground tunnel, just like they did in "Witch Hunt". *Cruella ripped out the Underworld's haunting booth in "Ruby Slippers". *Mr. Gold's reason for wanting a piece of the Olympian Crystal is revealed in "Only You". *The last time Hook sailed down the River of Lost Souls, was when he was Hades' captive in "Devil's Due". Hook and Arthur find the Underworld storybook over the entrance to the place where Hook was held captive in the same episode. *As Hook flips through the storybook, there is an illustration of Snow White and Hercules in Hercules' camp from a scene in "Labor of Love". *The storybook page of Princess Leia and Prince Charles was an event shown in "Snow Drifts", and the actual page appeared in "There's No Place Like Home". |-|Cultural References= Religious *When Mary Margaret walks away from Emma, a cross-shaped headstone can be seen on a grave in the Storybrooke graveyard.File:521SeeYouAtGrannys.png When Emma and Hook are reunited, a cross can be seen etched into another headstone.File:521Reunited.png Disney *This episode features Merida from Brave. Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features the ugly duckling from the titular fairytale, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, Robin Hood, Little John, and Friar Tuck from the Robin Hood ballad, King Arthur from the Arthurian legend, Hades and Zeus from Greek mythology, the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story, Cruella De Vil from The Hundred and One Dalmatians story, and the witch from the "Hansel and Gretel" fairytale. **The Underworld and the Five Rivers from Greek mythology are featured. *Moe French running a florist is a reference to the "Beauty and the Beast" fairytale, where Beauty wishes for a rose and her father picks one for her in the Beast's garden. Fittingly enough, a rose is pictured on the sign.File:521GameOfThorns.png Popular Culture *An early twentieth century edition of Modern Eloquence Vol XV: Political Oratory, edited by Thomas Brackett Reed and published circa 1901 - 1903, is lying on a table in Hades' Lair.File:521NothingHere.png File:521NothingHere2.png *The inscription on archway where the Underworld storybook is hidden reads as, "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here".File:521HadesIsGone.png This is a reference to Inferno, the first part of Dante Alighieri's epic poem Divine Comedy. In the poem, Dante passes through the gate of Hell, which bears an inscription ending with the famous phrase. **This proverb is also written on one of the signs on the road leading to the Black Forest in Wonderland.File:W106AbandonAllHopeYeWhoEnter.png *When Emma is in the library, looking up information on how to defeat Hades, among the books lying next to her on the desk is a 1976 omnibus edition of Sleeping Murder and Murder at the Vicarage by Agatha Cristie (seen upside-down).File:521EmmaReadingFlipped.png File:521EmmaReading.png **The book Emma is reading, seems to contain an alphabetical list of various authors of nonfiction.File:521EmmaReading2.png One of the people listed is the political science educator author Clyde Edward Jacobs (note that his name is covered by Emma's hand) and his books Law Writers and the Courts (1954), Justice Frankfurter and Civil Liberties (1961), The Selective Service Act (1967) and The Eleventh Amendment and Sovereign Immunity (1972). ***The paragraph on Clyde Edward Jacobs is followed by a paragraph about Milton Jacobs. While his writings are obscured by Emma's arm, they include the book Study of Culture Stability and Change: The Moroccan Jewess from 1956, and several other titles. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *One of the missing pages from the Underworld storybook reads:File:521HiddenPageOne.png File:521HiddenPageOne2.png File:521HiddenPageOne3.png File:521HiddenPageOne4.png File:521HiddenPageOne5.png File:521HiddenPageOne6.png File:521HiddenPageOne7.png File:521HiddenPageOne8.png Hades nodded to himself, impressed with the leader's magic. The leader was elegantly dressed in black, which also impressed Hades. Proper fashion was very important to him. He noticed that much more that whatever the leader was shouting about. It was a vitri- olic tirade about some young farm girl who had offended the great leader. The leader believed that the blue villagers were hiding the farm girl. But instead of snap- ing the necks of the villagers for their heinous crimes the leader merely went down the line of them, transform- ing each one into a drooling, screeching beast. This form of animorphic retribution may have been satisfying to the leader, but it wouldn't do at all for Hades. He'd have to somehow convince the leader to go back to plain old killing. It turned out this leader was one of Hades' larg- est suppliers of souls, and he couldn't very well having that supply dry up. He started to think about what kind of deal he'd offer when the leader tried to turn Hades into a hairy beast. Of course this didn't work. The leader had mis- taken Hades for one of the blue villagers, due to his outfit. But Hades is a god. Even though he to reside on Mount Olympus, like all the oth ::*Another page reads:File:521HiddenPageTwo.png File:521HiddenPageTwo2.png File:521HiddenPageTwo3.png welling in his eyes. Only these were not tears of sad- ness. They smoldered with rage. "You’re wrong about me, Father. I will make a great king." Hades wiped the tears away as he said this, though his voice was a vacuum of emotion. With cold determina- tion, he approached a towering pedestal on the far side of the bed chamber where an ornate filigreed box was left unattended. Hades face betrayed a slight smile. He knew this box held the prize he sought, and no one would stop him from taking it now. He opened the box and inside was an ancient crystal shaped like a crude lightning bolt. "The Olympian Crystal", he said reverently, with more love than he had ever shown for leathery old Kronos. "So…" a voice boomed from across the bed chamber. Hades turned to see Zeus in the room, looking at him in Judgment while touching the lifeless frame of their father for one last time. "…your heart really is sickened." Zeus stepped forward to his brother, in all his chiseled might. And every inch of his muscle nauseated Hades, but he maintained an even keel. For now. "Will you not take a moment to mourn our father? "Who loved you?" Zeus felt genuine compassion for his brother. And the olive branch he offered bore no hidden thorns, only the promise of reconciliation. That Zeus was capable of such forgiveness only stoked the flames within Hades further. "No, Zeus", Hades spat. "He only loved you." Hades took the crystal into his hands. It was his now, and no one would take it from him. Not even the mighty Zeus. The powerful magic within it glowed fora moment. "That power is not yours to wield," Zeus warned. "The Olympian Crystal is dangerous. It belongs to the king" "I should have been king," Hades said, wielding the crystal like a septer. "And once I use this to kill you, I'll rule any kingdom I desire. He approached his brother, and for a moment, Zeus knowing that the crystal was powerful enough to kill a god, even him. But Zeus bravely, perhaps proud. Hades raised the crystal, had it pointing up at Zeus' chest, looking his brother in the eye as he prepared to strike him down, by it right into Zeus' heart, when… :*Notice how Kronos, the father of Hades and Zeus in Greek mythology, is completely rewritten from the villainous Titan that ate his children, was defeated by Zeus, and banished to Tartarus. Instead, he appears to be a loving father to both Zeus and Hades. *Excerpts from the fairytale of "The Golden Bird" can be seen in the Underworld storybook,File:521GodOfDeath.png and in Henry's storybook.File:521EmmaHookPage.png **An excerpt from "Snow-White and Rose-Red" can be seen in the Underworld storybook when Hook flips through it.File:521HelpTheMost.png **When Emma opens Henry's storybook, you can see that she has the page with her and Hook bookmarked. *The symbol of Jupiter (♃),Mattison, Hiram (1872). High-School Astronomy. Sheldon & Co. p. 35. Facsimile by Google Books. the Roman equivalent of Zeus, is printed on the handle of the Olympian Crystal.File:521WholeAgain.png **♃ is also known as the astronomical symbol for the planet of the same name. **Jupiter's symbol was originally the Greek letter ζ, Zeta (Ζ), the initial of Zeus' name. Set Dressing *Inside Game of Thorns, there is a poster that says "Parents bowling for kids to fight child abuse" ... "At the Downtown Bowling Hall".File:521DoYouWant.png A similar poster ("...preventing abuse and neglect before it starts" – "Downtown Bowling Hall") is pinned to a board outside the Storybrooke Town Hall in the Season One episode "Desperate Souls".File:108Yeah.png **The poster at Game of Thorns could also be seen in the Storybrooke library in "Broken Heart", but it was unreadable in this episode.File:510LeavingLibrary3.png *A sign next to the Town Hall reads:File:521StandHere.png Note that parts of the sign are a bit blurred, but it can also be seen in behind the scenes photos: From "Witch Hunt": (photograph) From "Lily": "The Storybrooke Improvement Society was founded by the Storybrooke Women's Institute in order to build the Town Hall. The architect was David H. Goodman cousin of Storybrooke entrepreneur Neil Westlake. The Hall was built and continues to be owned and maintained by members of the Society; men planted the apple trees on the north and women planted the apple trees to the south. The Hall has officially been designated as a Municipal Heritage Site. It serves the community as the focal and social center of Storybrooke" ::*David H. Goodman is an Executive Producer and writer for the show, and Neil Westlake is a graphic designer and production staff member on the show. Neil Westlake's name appears on several props throughout the show: :::*As a complainant in a police report in the Season One episode "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter".File:107DartMisses.png :::*As a land surveyor on a document in the Season One episode "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree".File:111Printing.png :::*As a photographer on the front page of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror in the Season one episode "The Stable Boy".File:118EveryTime.png :::*As one of the reviewers on the book blurb for Isaac's novel Heroes and Villains in part one of the Season Four finale, "Operation Mongoose Part 1".File:421BookBlurb.png :::*As the name of the author of the book Robin Hood: Myth and Legend in the following episode, "Only You",File:522BroughtItWithHim.png and the Season Seven episode "The Girl in the Tower".File:714RobinHoodBook.png ::*The sign is adapted, with illustrations and everything, from the real sign outside Fort Langley Community Hall in Fort Langley, the building that doubles as Storybrooke Town Hall for the show. The real-life version, which features drawings of maple trees rather than the apple tree that emblazons the Storybrooke version, reads:Behind the scenes picture from "Witch Hunt": (photograph) The Fort Langley Community Improvement Society was founded by the Fort Langley Women's Institute in 1924 in order to build the Community Hall. The building was completed in 1931. The architect was Archibald Campbell Hope brother of Fort Langley entrepreneur Charles Hope. The hall was built and continues to be owned and maintained by society volunteers. The maple trees were planted by members of the society; men planted the trees on the north and women planted the trees on the south. The Hall was officially designated as a Municipal Heritage Site in 1979. It serves the community as the focal and social center of Fort Langley and is available for rental for special events. For information or viewing call 604-888-1223. Costume Notes *When Hook returns to the world of the living, he is wearing the same outfit and jewelry that he was wearing when he died in "Swan Song"; his Dark One outfit. When Emma healed his injuries in "The Brothers Jones", his outfit changed into the one he was wearing before he was a Dark One, but when he is brought back to life, he is wearing the same outfit that he died in. *Mary Margaret is wearingFile:521GrandpaCameBack.png an Aritzia Diamond Mosaic Blanket shawl in Birch/Light Grey. *The outfit Regina is wearingFile:521LastRites.png at Robin Hood's funeral is a homage to the style of Alexis Carrington from the television show Dynasty. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *Some scenes in this episode were filmed at the Riverview Hospital in Coquitlam, British Columbia, a location which has been used in numerous movies and television shows. The tunnels below the hospital double as the secret tunnel beneath the Storybrooke Town Hall, while the scenes at the graveyard were filmed on a set created outdoors. **The Riverview Hospital also doubles as the Storybrooke General Hospital for the show. **The same building doubles as Hancock County Courthouse for the previous episode, "Firebird".File:TWmuzli113-520.png If you watch the entrance to the courthouse,File:520HowHardIsThat.png you can see that it's a redressed version of the hospital entrance from the Season One episode "The Return".File:119Hospital.png **It also doubles as the Hyperion Heights Hospital for the Season Seven episode "Secret Garden". International Titles Videos 5x21 - Last Rites - Promo 5x21 - Last Rites - Sneak Peek 1 5x21 - Last Rites - Sneak Peek 2 Emma and Hook Reunite - Once Upon A Time References }} ---- fr:5x21 nl:Last Rites ru:Последние обряды